a real challenge
by katpaws51784
Summary: jack has a new nemisis and he'll do anything to stop him


Jack peered around the corner of the barrel trying not to make to jerky of movements to alert the man. It was not as though he had to be quiet. He could be as loud as he wanted and the man would never hear. Tortuga was a noisy place and even if his shot was true no one would care much or do anything for the dead man. Because Samuel Devitious was defiantly going to be a dead man. Soon. But a t the moment he stood tall griping a bottle of beer and groping the woman next to him. His was beside himself with laughter at some unheard joke. Jack knew he picked the perfect time to strike. With Sam to drunk even to put his pocket watch back in his trousers he was guessing it would not improve his aim or his temper. That was leaving jack the upper hand with him being nearly sober and still seeing clearly. As Sam leaned in to kiss the lady's neck jack sprung over the barrel and without hesitation shot. When the smoked cleared all that was sitting on the pile of hay was a bloody corpse and very much to jacks surprise not Samuel's. The woman he had been fondling with a few moments earlier was where he had been before. A few people looked at him with disgust for shooting a woman, but this was Tortuga and not many cared. Jack cursed the spry man and walked back to his ship grumbling.

"That way Captain Sparrow." Mr. Docks said pointing into a tavern as jack came up to the black pearl. "Thanks very much" said Jack. This time convinced that the element of surprise would not help him he decided to move in for the full on attack. For Captain Jack Sparrow had not delt with Mr. Devitious before this encounter tonight and was not aware of his many skills. Jack came in as soon as he spotted him he raised his gun and saw Sam was with another woman so jack jerked his gun toward the door signaling that he should move. Jack wasn't going to let him pull anything twice. Samuel walked calmly out of the tavern and into the streets. Sam was smiling inside, knowing enough of the tails of captain Sparrow to pin point his weaknesses. "If I can just get him distracted for one moment I can strike."Sam thought in his head. He was not the villain he was made out to be by England and the Caribbean. He was just a simple pirate doing normal pirate antics. But unfortunately he had a stroke of bad luck in the pirate department and tales had begun being told about him (mostly true) and his crew. And it appeared that that gentle man had heard one that had not tickled his fancy.

Jack held the gun, his hand unmoving. He was surprised at this, as he had never wanted to kill someone more in his life. As jacks thoughts of anger turned to sadness Samuel saw his cue. He threw his leg in the air and jacks gun went flying. Jack recovered quickly and drew his sword and thrust toward Samuels right arm and Sam was there to parry before jack even thought of it once again jack forgot it easily and thrust toward the head. But this time Sam had moved away and jack fell to the ground. This time jack did not recover. In time that is. Samuel put his boot down on jack's back and as jack looked over his shoulder Sam began to smirk. Even the great captain sparrow was no match for him. And he pulled his gun pointed it at jack and walked away like that.

Mr. Docks had never seen the captain so ...flustered? No...immature. But he hadn't been here long. Captain sparrow was moving his sword in the shape Samuel and then chopping of his head of air. A smile crossed his face, that's defiantly wanted that. But then reality hit him, he hadn't beaten his opponent. He hadn't even scratched him. He looked at his sword, searching for one drop of the mans blood. None. But he would find a way to this man. Threw violence, or not. Mr. Docks was waiting for him, smirking "cap'n I believe I told you, Sam doesn't lose." Docks was the only person who he allowed to talk to him like that. Not that anyone else if they told them they could. His crew made him proud. Even Rum the ship cat was above the standard of pirate expectations. But there were umm...little, glitches in his pirate life. It was always Samuel Devitious. He was always right behind, he wasn't always successful. They had beaten him a few times, but Sam and his men were hard-core. The captain's brow furrowed and Docks followed his gaze. "The blood ruby" jack said still frowning. The blood ruby was Samuel's ship. The name bothered jack the most, what a rip off of theirs. But one day he would have that ship. His daydreams of grandeur we interrupted by docks "I think we should start on our way sir, while the men are still sober and the women are few." Docks said. "yes you and Newberry go out and round them up we are to follow The Ruby" he said still staring in the direction of the ship. It really wasn't a fast ship, they would catch it quickly


End file.
